Two lion world
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: When Kion, Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri found a portal that lead to a parallel universe, they decided to set thing right. Note, this was a collaboration between me and CliffordxLion King as roleplay.
At the Prideland, Kion, Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri were taking a walk around the Savannah, when they saw something glowing.

Kion said, "What is that?"

Tifu said, "It glowing."

Kiara said, "It looks like a portal."

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa...Should we enter?"

Zuri said, "Maybe. Let go."

So the four went inside the portal. Soon, they saw that they landed in a Prideland, but it soon turned horrible.

Kiara said, "Oh, my god...What happened?"

Kion said, "This must be the alternate world. Where everything is the opposite."

Tifu said, "Does that mean Scar is alive?"

Kion said, "No, but I do know that anyone who was evil would be nice."

Kiara said, "You think so?"

Kion said, "It's worth a look."

Soon, Zuri smell something horrible and said, "Ewww, what is that smell?"

Tifu hold her nose and said, "it smell gross. Where is it coming from?"

Kion said, "I think it coming from Pride Rock."

Kiara said, "We better figure out what that is..."

So they all went to Pride Rock. As they got there, Tifu saw a sign.

Tifu said, "Hey guys look."

Kion said, "What is it?"

Tifu said, "It a sign that says the ruler of Pride Rock is Kion and Kiara."

Kion said, "I like this place already..."

Kiara said, "What? Are you crazy Kion? This place is a disaster."

Kion said, "Yeah, but you and I are ruling that disaster..."

Kiara said, "Our counterpart are the one who's ruling it, not us."

Kion said, "Okay, that's true..."

Zuri looked at Pride Rock and notice that it had a lot of dirt around it. She said, "Wow, Pride Rock looked really dirty."

Tifu said, "I agree."

Kion said, "What could be going on here?"

Kiara said, "I don't know. Let check it out."

So they started to get to the top of Pride Rock when they were stopped by Tifu and Zuri.

Zuri said, "Hey, a second me! This is awesome!"

Zuri 2 said, "Silence. Intruder."

Kion said, "What?"

Tifu 2 said, "You must be from the other world."

Kiara said, "Well, yeah, I guess we are...Why is everything so dirty around here?"

Zuri 2 said, "We are not allow to answer anyone question."

Tifu 2 said, "But you got spunk, so we will either ask you to leave or else."

Kion said, "I like you already..."

Tifu said, "Kion! She's a clone! You've got normal me!"

Kion said, "Yeah, but she had more power."

Tifu said, "Hey, watch it fuzzy."

Kiara said, "And what will you do if we don't leave."

Zuri 2 said, "Then you will be torture."

Tifu said, "How?"

Zuri 2 said, "By watching us eat all this bugs."

Zuri said, "No, no, no! Ewww..."

Kion said, "I don't get her at all..."

Kiara sighed and said, "That because she is the alternate Zuri. Which means everything we have and do, everything we like and hate, will be the opposite of that."

Kion said, "So that means this universe's version of me LIKES baths? I can't imagine..."

Tifu said, "Hey Zuri 2, Tifu 2, is it okay if we take a look around?"

Zuri 2 said, "I'm afraid we can't let you do that. I will tell you just once. Leave and never return."

Kion said, "Fine. Come on guys."

So the four left Tifu 2 and Zuri 2.

Kiara said, "I can't believe this..."

Zuri said, "What are we gonna do?"

Soon, Kion saw something on the sky.

Kion said, "What is that?"

Soon, the cloud started coming closer. Soon, the ghost of Scar came.

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa!"

Scar said, "Hello, Kion..."

Kion said, "Scar. Is that you?"

Scar said, "Yes Kion. I am your alternate grandfather."

Kiara said, "Alternate grandfather."

Scar said, "Yes. I've been watching you and I saw you came from a portal from another world."

Kion said, "Wait a second...Who's my dad, if you're my grandfather?"

Scar said, "Pumbaa was your father."

Zuri said, "And who's the mother?"

Scar said, "Sarafina."

Kion said, "What...the...heck? How did that happen?"

Scar said, "When Simba was a young cub, he was an evil, mischievous, cub of all. Because he was so evil, Nala would not take him as his queen. His father Mufasa was an evil king. He force Sarabi to marry him, but soon, Sarabi left the Prideland and started her own journey. Soon, Mufasa killed me for marrying Sarafina. Mufasa got jealous of me, because Sarabi didn't marry him. Soon, Mufasa train Simba to be evil. After he grew, he told Mufasa to let him be king. Mufasa refused and Simba had no choice, but to kill him. Soon, Simba took total control of the Prideland. Later, Sarabi came back with the help of Timon and Pumbaa who help save the day. Pumbaa kill Simba and now Pumbaa is king. Sarafina took him as her wife. Later after Kion 2 and Kiara 2 were born, those two started going evil and started attacking Pumbaa and Sarafina. Then later, they exile them to the Outland. That is how Kion 2 and Kiara 2 became the new evil ruler of the Prideland. They hired Tifu 2 and Zuri 2 to be their personal body guard."

Kion said, "Hevi Kabala...Things really are messed up here..."

Kiara said, "Wait, what about bad guys such as Janja or the other Outlanders."

Scar said, "Janja is trying to help protect save the Prideland, but everytime they go up against Kion 2 and Kiara 2, one of them use the Roar of the Elder."

Zuri said, "Well unleast that name is still stable."

Kion said, "So, who was using the roar?"

Scar said, "Kiara 2."

Kion said, "Aw...Why does she get to have it?"

Kiara said, "Hey!"

Kion said, "I mean, she is a girl."

Kiara said, "What does that suppose to mean?"

Kion said, "Because boys are better than girls."

Kiara said, "Oh, come on."

Kion said, "Kiara, I hate to say it, but it's true - at least when it comes to you vs. me."

Kiara said, "OH YEAH!"

Kion said, "YEAH!"

Scar said, "Will you two knock it off? It doesn't matter who is ruling Prideland. We just know that you four are the one to fix it."

Kion said, "You're right, Scar."

Zuri said, "But, how can we four lions handle this by ourselves?"

Scar said, "Don't worry Zuri. Go to the Outland and maybe Janja might be able to help you."

Zuri said, "All right. Thanks!"

Scar said, "No problem, cubs."

So the four went to the Outland to find Janja. Soon, they found him.

Kion said, "Hey, Janja!"

Janja shrieked and said, "Who are you?"

Kiara said, "Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Kiara, my brother Kion, and my two best friend Zuri and Tifu."

Tifu said, "We all came from another world and we want to help bring peace."

Janja said, "Oh, so you're from another world."

Kion said, "Yeah. You can believe us, right?"

Janja said, "Eh, it's a little hard to swallow, but sure, I'll believe ya."

Tifu said, "Scar told us that you know how to save the Prideland."

Janja said, "Well, I'm not much of a Prideland saver, but I do know that the only way to beat them is the Lion Guard."

Kion said, "What's it like in this universe? Where I come from, I'm the leader."

Janja, "Then you're in luck. We already have the bravest, strongest, keenest of sight, and the fastest."

Kion said, "So, where is the fiercest one?"

Janja said, "You are Kion. Because of that Kion 2 decided to used his roar for evil, it up to you to use it for the good."

Kion said, "I've been doing that for quite a while now..."

Janja said, "Ah, perfect. Hey, while I think of it, what am I like in your world?"

Kion said, "I don't think you want to know..."

Tifu said, "Wait, if the rest of the Lion Guard we know in our world is good, does that mean the one in here is evil."

Janja said, "Well, what is the name?"

Kion said, "Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, and Ono."

Janja said, "Oh those four are also evil as well. They also help Kion 2 and Kiara 2 with the ruling.

Kion said, "Darn it..."

Janja said, "But we do have another group of Lion Guard. There are four of them. The name are Vitani, Kovu, Nuka, and Dogo."

Kion said, "Man, things really are different here..."

Zuri said, "Then let find them."

So the four set of to look for Vitani, Kovu, Nuka, and Dogo. Soon, they found them.

Kiara said, "Kovu!"

Kovu said, "Uh...Who are you?"

Kiara said, "Don't you recognize me?"

Kovu said, "I think so. You don't look really evil than the other Kiara is."

Kiara said, "That because I'm Kiara from a different world."

Kovu said, "What's the other world like?"

Zuri said, "It more of the opposite of this. Anyway, we need your help to beat Kion 2 and Kiara 2."

Vitani said, "But we tried that a couple time, but those two termites are hard to beat."

Tifu said, "I bet..."

Kion said, "So, which one of you is which. Since I'm the fiercest."

Nuka said, "I'm usually the keenest of sight."

Kovu said, "I'm the bravest."

Dogo said, "I'm the strongest."

Vitani said, "And I'm the fastest."

Kion said, "Awesome!"

Kion leans close to Vitani and said, "Funny how, in both worlds, the fastest is also the hottest..."

Vitani blushed. Kiara gags her mouth open.

Vitani said, "Maybe after we save the day, you and I can go out sometime."

Kion said, "Oh, yes...That would be...wonderful..."

Vitani said, "Mmm...Yeah, it would be..."

Zuri said, "Uh, I hate to ruin love will find a way, but should we be doing something important like, I don't know, saving the Prideland."

Kiara said, "Good point, Zuri."

Nuka said, "So, what the plan Kion?"

Kion said, "Well, we'll hit them with everything we've got."

Kovu said, "Then let go."

So they all went back to Pride Rock to face Kiara 2 and Kion 2. Soon, they spotted them.

Kion said, "There they are..."

Kovu said, "Let's get 'em!"

Tifu said, "No, Kovu! We need to think this through before we act."

Kiara said, "Hmm, I got it. Remember in our world mom didn't likes bath."

Kion said, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Kovu said, "Let her talk. Go ahead, Kiara."

Kiara said, "You see. In our world we like clean, but in this world they like dirty. So that means, we need to fight with water."

Zuri said, "And where are we gonna get water?"

Tifu said, "Beside, since the Prideland is destroyed, the water must of gotten drained."

Kion said, "Any bright ideas, Kiara?"

Kiara said, "Hmm, I know. Maybe if we girls use our cooties, it might scare them away."

Kion said, "Ewww, a girl kissing a girl."

Kiara said, "Well Kion, Kovu, Nuka, and Dogo will kiss Kiara 2 and the rest of us girls will kiss Kion 2."

Kion said, "Okay, that's so crazy it might actually work..."

Vitani said, "Wait, we don't have cooties."

Kiara said, "Then it looked like we need a little makeover."

Vitani said, "Makeover?"

Kiara said, "For one thing, you're as dirty as our mom, and those bangs don't suit you. You're going to need both a bath and a haircut."

Kion said, "But there's no water."

Kiara said, "No, but we can take them to our world."

Kion said, "Does anyone remember where the portal is?"

Nuka looked around and spotted a portal and said, "Hey guys, I found a portal."

Kion said, "Great, let go."

So they all went to the portal to their original world.

Kiara said, "All right, Vitani. I'll take you to the waterhole for your bath."

Vitani said, "Ugh..."

Kion said, "Wait! Can't I come with you?"

Kiara said, "Oh, all right...Everyone else, go find something sharp that we can use to cut off her bangs."

Vitani said, "This is gonna suck..."

Kion said, "Hey Vitani, how about if you and I take a bath together as couple?"

Vitani blushed and said, "Sure my hunky lion."

Kiara said, "Hey Kovu, mind if I wash you."

Kovu said, "Fine, but don't cut my mane, I'll do that myself."

Nuka said, "And who is gonna wash me?"

Tifu said, "I'll do it Nuka."

Dogo said, "And what about me?"

Zuri said, "I'll wash you."

So they all headed into the waterhole.

Kiara said, "All right. Ready to go in, everyone?"

Kion said, "Lady first Vitani."

Vitani said, "Oh Kion. You are so sweet."

They both went into the water.

Kion said, "So, are you enjoying this?"

Vitani said, "Not really...I liked the dirt on my coat..."

Kion said, "It's okay. I like being dirty too, but this is the only plan that'll work."

Vitani said, "So are you gonna wash me?"

Kion said, "Of course."

Kiara said, "Hey Kovu, how are you feeling now after you're feeling clean?"

Kovu said, "I feel different. Don't know why this plan might work."

Kiara said, "Well it like I always say, don't stop till it over."

Kovu said, "That's fair, I guess...Still, being clean feels really, really weird..."

Tifu said, "Man Nuka, you got so many hair. Why didn't you cut them off?"

Nuka said, "Well, I was too busy hunting for food I didn't realized that my mane was so long."

Tifu said, "Don't worry. Soon, you'll be just as clean as Vitani and Kovu."

Nuka said, "Aw..."

Tifu said, "It'll be okay, don't worry..."

Dogo said, "Zuri, you don't really have to wash me. After all, I am a jackal."

Zuri said, "Even if you are a jackal, you still need to look clean. Now say ahhh."

Dogo open his mouth and Zuri began brushing his teeth.

Dogo said, "This is quite nice...I can never get the little birds to do this like they do with other jackal

Pretty soon, Simba came and he was shocked. He said, "What in the world?"

Kion said, "Uh, hi!"

Simba said, "I want answer. First off, why is Kovu and the other outsiders doing in the Prideland?"

Kiara said, "Dad, we can explain."

Simba said, "Try me."

Kion said, "We found a portal leading to another version of the Pride Lands. Believe it or not, they're the good guys over there."

Simba said, "Hmm. Okay, then try answering this question. What is Hakuna Matata?"

Kion said, "It means 'no worries'. It's what Timon and Pumbaa taught you when you first met them."

Simba said, "I asked the Outsiders."

Kion said, "Oh, sorry."

Vitani said, "Please Simba sir. We're not the evil one here. We just wanna help save our own world."

Simba said, "Hmm...All right. As soon as your business is concluded here, please go back to your world. If you're still here two hours from now, I'll know you're lying."

Vitani said, "Okay."

So Simba left and the others continued washing themselves.

Nuka said, "Are we done with our bath yet?"

Tifu said, "Almost. Just a couple more spot left."

So they finish washing Nuka, Kovu, Dogo, Vitani and themselves. Soon, they were done.

Kiara said, "All right. The baths are done. Now it's time for the haircuts."

Nuka said, "Oh, can you make my mane look like Harry Potter?"

Kovu said, "Make mine look like Clifford."

Vitani said, "I like my mane like Princess Leia."

Dogo said, "My hair is a little small. Since I'm too young to have a haircut, can I past?"

Kiara said, "Nuka and Dogo's requests will be taken. Kovu, Vitani, we're cutting off your hair tufts entirely."

Kovu said, "Oh dear."

So they all started cutting off Vitani and Kovu hair. Soon, they were finished.

Kiara said, "Okay, you can take a look now."

Vitani and Kovu examine their reflections in the waterhole. Their eyes widen in horror as they behold their tuftless heads.

Kiara said, "So, Kovu, Vitani, how does it feel to be bathed and shaved?"

They glare at her, and proceed to tell her exactly how unhappy they are.

Kovu said, "I look like a dork."

Vitani said, "Well, unleast my fur isn't covered with termite."

Kiara said, "So you're happy with your new look, Vitani?"

Vitani said, "No! I may not miss the termites, but I liked the dirt on my coat, and I look awful without my tuft!"

Kiara said, "Hey, at least I didn't cut ALL of your fur off, right?"

Vitani whispered and said, "I rather have Nuka fur all gone."

Nuka said, "I heard that."

Tifu said, "Alright, that enough. Let go back to the portal."

So they head back to the portal to confront Kiara 2 and Kion 2.

Tifu said, "Hey Kiara 2, Kion 2, over here."

Kiara 2 said, "Who are you, may I ask?"

Kion said, "I am Kion from the other world and this is my sister Kiara. Also, her friend Tifu and Zuri."

Kion 2 said, "Grrrr, intruder. What are you doing here anyway?"

Kion said, "We're here to stop you from ruling Pride Rock."

Kion 2 said, "Ha ha ha! Fat chance!"

Zuri said, "Oh yeah, well we have a way to stop you."

Kiara 2 said, "And I would like to see that."

Kion said, "Ready, everyone?"

They all nodded. So the boys went to kiss Kiara 2 and the girls went to kiss Kion 2. Pretty soon, they were degusted. Kiara 2 and Kion 2 screamed.

Tifu said, "Yes it work."

Kiara said, "So, are you gonna stop ruling the Prideland or do you want more of this?"

Kiara 2 said, "We'll stop! We'll stop!"

Kion 2 said, "I don't know...I'm not minding this one chick..."

Vitani growls and said, "Watch it bub."

Kion 2 said, "I swear, you look familiar...and yet I've never seen you before..."

Tifu said, "For the last time, we came from the opposite world. Man, clean your ears, oh wait you can't, because you're covered in dirt."

Kiara 2 said, "Well, tell us what you want and we'll do it."

Vitani said, "We want you to stop ruling the Prideland."

Dogo said, "And return the animals to their rightful place."

Kovu said, "And fix the waterhole so everybody in the land can have water."

Kion 2 said, "Never! We're going to rule forever, and we'll do so as we see fit!"

Kiara said, "Then unleast do it in a good way. Let the Hyneas roam free here."

Kiara 2 said, "Absolutely not, but we will tell you our evil plan."

Kion said, "Go ahead..."

Kion 2 said, "Soon, us Pridelanders will be going to your world and take over your home. Once we kill all the goody lions, we will unleash this world and transform it like this one does. SOON, WE WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Kion said, "Not if we have anything to say about it."

Vitani said, "Do you know what I had to do? I had to put up with a bath and a haircut, just so that the kissing part of the plan would work! I'm not gonna let you win, not by a long shot!"

Kion 2 said, "And what are you gonna do about it?"

Kion said, "I'll show you."

Kion quickly use the Roar of the Elders. Kion 2 and Kiara 2 get smashed by some rocks.

Kion said, "Had enough."

Kiara 2 said, "Yes! Yes we have!"

Kovu said, "How about you Kion 2?"

Kion 2 said, "Grrrr, you guys are tough. You got spunk. Fine, we'll stop this destruction under one condition."

Kion said, "And what might that be?"

Kion 2 said, "You must let us rule until we die, or unleast we have kids."

Kovu said, "That will take forever."

Kiara 2 said, "And, we'll have the animals back here and the Hyneas as well."

Kion said, "Hmm...What do you think, guys?"

Nuka said, "Well, I guess we could."

Kovu said, "Deal."

So they all went to bring peace again to the Prideland. Kion 2 and Kiara 2 welcome Janja and the rest of the animals back to the Prideland. Pretty soon, Kion, Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri were just about to say goodbye before leaving.

Kion said, "Well, it was nice meeting you all..."

Kovu said, "Same here...I still wish I hadn't had to get a bath and haircut, though..."

Vitani said, "Me neither...I can't believe native Kiara made us do that..."

Kiara said, "Vitani, if you insult me again, I really WILL shave your fur down to nothing..."

Kion said, "Now Kiara."

Kion went toward Vitani and gave her a kiss by the cheek.

Kion said, "I'll come back some time, don't worry."

Vitani said, "I'll be waiting for you...Hopefully my tuft will grow back by the time you return..."

Kion said, "You know what? I actually think you better without it."

Vitani blushed.

Kiara said, "Well Kovu, I'll see ya later."

Kovu said, "Thanks Kiara. Hey, could you do me a favor?"

Kiara said, "Sure."

Kovu said, "When you reunite with the other Kovu, can you reform him?"

Kiara said, "Of course I can."

Kovu said, "And don't cut off his tuft, either. Something tells me your world's Kovu would like it even less than I did..."

Kiara said, "You have my word."

So they all say goodbye and went back to their own world.

Zuri said, "Wow, that was so great."

Kion said, "It sure was!"

Kion said, "For once, I agree with you, Kion."

Tifu said, "I heard you talking with the other world's Vitani, Kion. That was really sweet of you to tell her you still like her without the tuft."

Kion said, "I think she looks even better without it. I told her to cut it again if it starts to grow back, so I don't think she'll ever have it again."

Zuri said, "Well fur sometime grow soon. She is still a cub like us."

Kion said, "Yep. Someday, we'll go back."

So the four lion went back to Pride Rock happily.

The End.


End file.
